


Smoke

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied making out, M/M, can i tag 'necking', driving anxiety, implied kissing, is necking a word that the kids use these days, like the tiniest smidgen of angst, mentions of fire/cars catching fire, the series is LAMP but the focus here is prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Virgil is in this…vehicleunder duress.Not for too long though.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt from @radioactivehelena over on tumblr:
> 
> "Hey a very silly prompt! In laoft do the boys ever try and teach Virgil to drive?"
> 
> I responded to a fluff prompt with actual fluff for only like the third time in history its a fuckin miracle

“I hate this,”

“Babe, I love you so very ardently – but we are literally not even moving,”

“I. Hate. This,”

“We are _parked_ ,”

“This stupid carriage-”

“-It’s called a car-”

“-has _way_ too much cursed metal all over it and that flammable shit is a hazard-”

“-Gasoline-”

“And it already smells enough like smoke that my nose burns and it’s not even on!”

“…”

“…What?”

“Nothing,”

“… Hey. Don’t- don’t do that, love,”

“Right. Sorry I- just you say- you and Logan say _I_ smell like smoke, and I guess I, uh, didn’t realize it bothered you that much, was all, I’m being-”

“-Roman-”

“-ridiculous, no reason to be so melodramatic about it-”

“- _Roman-”_

“-I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it, it isn’t a big- mmph,”

“…”

“…”

“…Sorry,”

“You don’t have to apologize for kissing me, V, especially when I am _clearly_ participating,”

“I’m sorry for cutting you off. I was… you were getting upset, I-”

“No, you’re right, I was getting worked up over nothing,”

“ _No_ , that isn’t what I – it’s _different_ ,”

“… What’s different,”

“I- _you_ , the smoke, and the carriage-”

“-Car-”

“-it isn’t the same at all,”

“…”

“The car smells like burning oil, you- you smell like hickory, most of the time, sort of- sort of sweet,”

“… Most of the time?”

“…”

“Are you _blushing_?”

“Oh, shut _up_ , Roman,”

“This is by far the most weirdly romantic conversation we’ve ever had, you are _not_ getting out of this truck without explaining why you’re blushing,”

“… You smell like ce…”

“Don’t mumble, babe, it’s just us and I’m so curious, _pretty please_ just tell me?”

“You smell like cedar when one of us kisses you,”

“…”

“… You know Roman, I think _you_ might be blushing,”

“That’s _weird_ , it’s weird, why is this cute? Stop being cute. This is a weird conversation, it should not be…”

“…Be what?”

“…”

“Hmm. Be what, beloved?”

“Oh, you _asshole,_ that is not fair- hmm,”

“What’s not fair?”

“I can _feel_ you – mph – smirking, you smug – _shit –_ knock it off, you romantic bastard! _”_

“Sorry,”

“… I didn’t… I meant the smirking, not…”

“Oh? So you want me to keep kissing you?”

“Baaaaabe,”

“I can’t help the smiling, by the way,”

“…”

“I’m just happy. You do that a lot,”

“Fuck. Alright- driving lesson canceled, kiss me, now please,”

“Thought you’d never ask,”

**Author's Note:**

> i am also [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
